


How to Disappear Completely

by thymelord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chameleon Arch, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Enemies to Lovers, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Porn with minimal Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, best enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Professor Yana opens the fobwatch of his own accord, and his disease forces his body to regenerate. Realising that the attempt to build his ship is useless, the Master uses an emergency vortex manipulator to lock onto the one TARDIS in the entirety of timespace that isn’t in the Gallifrey timelock – the Doctor’s.To his delight, the Doctor himself has put a chameleon arch on, and is currently an English teacher in a stuffy 1910s boarding school called Dr. John Smith.With an opportunity like that, the Master can’t help but fuck with him.





	How to Disappear Completely

**Author's Note:**

> _"_  
>  “Not everything ends. Not love. Not always.” 

“Two new teachers in one month!” said Nurse Redfern. “It hasn’t been this lively around here for ages.”

The new physics teacher was a blond man of somewhat short stature, and the first thing that struck Dr John Smith was how startlingly attractive he was – and how oddly familiar, even though he was sure he had never seen him before in his life.

He walked up to John, smiling broadly, and offered his hand. “Harold Saxon. Lovely to meet you.”

“Dr John Smith.” He was alarmed to find his pulse accelerate when he shook Mr Saxon’s hand, and let go slightly more quickly than etiquette demanded.

“Ah!” Mr Saxon’s smile widened. “The fellow newcomer. Would you be so kind as to join me in my rooms for dinner this evening? It’s only, I always end up cooking too much food for one.”

John’s eyebrows rose slightly. “You’re not going to get your meals from the kitchen?”

“No, I’m afraid I’m terribly particular when it comes to food. Other people’s cooking rarely pleases me.”

“Right,” said John. “Well, I’d be delighted to join you. Thank you.”

~

John knocked at Mr Saxon’s door at seven o’ clock sharp. To his intense irritation, there was still a curl of… of _something_ in his stomach, something that felt dangerously, terrifyingly like desire. It intensified to an almost painful level when Mr Saxon opened the door.

“Hello, Mr Saxon,” said John.

“Please,” he smiled, “call me Harry.”

“Of course. You too. I mean, you can call me John, not Harry, obviously…”

“Naturally, naturally.” He stood aside. “Come in, my dear Doctor.”  John could feel his eyes on him as he entered the room.

“John Smith,” said Harry slowly. “A common name, of course, but you didn’t by any chance happen to live on the street Lavender Terrace in Farringham when you were a child, did you? And attend the local grammar school?”

John blinked, a memory slowly rising to the surface as though it was pushing through treacle. “Oh! Oh you’re _that_ Harry Saxon… I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognise you at all - ”

“That’s quite alright, no need to apologise. It was years ago, after all.” He led the Doctor to the kitchenette in the corner of the room. There was something smelling deliciously of garlic and rosemary cooking in the oven, and a pan of sauce softly simmering on the hob. Harry dipped a spoon in the pan, holding it to John’s lips. “What do you think?”

Pulse fluttering wildly, John opened his mouth and tasted it. “Oh yes, it’s delicious!”

“I’m glad you think so.”  He was so close, John could swear his breath stirred the lock of hair lying against his forehead.

John attempted to surreptitiously wipe his palms against his trousers. He had never been so aroused in his entire life; in fact, as a general rule, he was never attracted to anyone. The only person he’d remembered having a crush on in his entire life was Harry, but that was when they were eight years old so he was sure that didn’t count, and the blond shop girl at that big department store in London that one time. And yet now, suddenly, he felt a rush of arousal so strong he actually felt a little dizzy. Surely this couldn’t be normal, could it? Had there been some sort of aphrodisiac in the sauce? But no; he’d felt it as soon as he’d opened the door and saw Harry.

“Are you alright, my dear doctor?” Was there a knowing look in Harry’s eye, or was John imagining it? “You look rather flushed. Feverish, perhaps?” His hand landed on John’s forehead, and John took a panicked step backwards.

“N-no, I’m fine, I’m wonderful!” John swallowed. “Shall we… shall we have dinner?”

“Of course.” Harry turned back, flicking the hob and oven off. “Get on your knees.”

John choked. “W-what did you just say?”

Harry gave a low laugh, and reached out to lightly brush his hand across John’s cheek. “Do you think I’m blind, Dr Smith?”

John was trembling slightly. “I-I… I’m sure I don’t know what you mean - ”

Harry kissed him.

~

The Master had meant a slow seduction, he really had. But seeing the Doctor in front of him, more aroused that he’d ever seen him in his life, he could stand it no longer. Time Lords tended to have a lower libido than humans, but the Doctor had always been incredibly sexual by their species’ standards, although his attractions rarely sighted on any particular person – except from the Master and a couple of other people. When he had chameleon-arched himself into a human, however, it seemed that his libido reached astronomical heights when confronted with someone he was attracted to.

And how on Gallifrey could the Master resist _that?_

The Doctor – and the Master couldn’t help but think of him that way, even if he thought he was John Smith at the moment – gave a tiny gasp as the Master’s lips landed on his, hesitating for only an instant before responding, arms curling around him. The Master gently nudged him backwards until his back hit the wall, and pushed him against it. The Master finally broke the kiss, and the Doctor stared at him in shock, breath coming in short, heavy pants.

“God,” he whispered. “ _God –_ Harry - ”

“Oh, John,” the Master whispered. “Look at you. How long is it since you’ve had a good fuck, hmm?”

Blood rushed across the Doctor’s cheeks. “I – I – I’ve never – I mean, with a man - ”

“Oh,” purred the Master. “Oh, you really never have?”

“N-no. It’s a s-sin.”

“A sin,” repeated the Master, who couldn’t help but be impressed that the Doctor had put such effort into the construction of his human memories, even including the social mores of the time. Always a perfectionist, was the Doctor. “But aren’t sins things that hurt people? Things that cause pain to others? How can this - ” and here the Master slid a hand between the Doctor’s legs and softly squeezed, and the Doctor let out a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a moan – “be a sin?”

The Doctor whimpered, hips canting forward in an attempt to gain friction against his groin, but the Master had already taken his hand away. “Harry,” he said. “ _Harry - ”_

“Yes, my darling John?” The name _Theta_ had nearly escaped him, the Master only just managing to bite it back in time.

“Harry, I – I need…” The blush on the Doctor’s cheeks grew even redder. “I need…”

“Me?” suggested the Master with a blinding smile. Watching the Doctor grow even more embarrassed, the Master’s smile grew more gentle. “You need to learn to not be afraid of your desires, John.” He dropped to his knees, surprising himself almost as much as he surprised the Doctor. “May I?”

“Y-yes,” stuttered the Doctor.

The Master nuzzled between his legs. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” cried the Doctor. “Please – please… Oh God, _Master - ”_

~

They both stilled.

“What did you just call me?” said Harry, voice shaking.

“Nothing,” choked John.

“No,” said Harry. “Say it again.” He drew himself upright, hand pressed lightly to John’s throat. “ _Say it.”_

“Master,” gasped John.

“And why,” whispered Harry against his neck, “would you call me such a thing?”

“I-I… I don’t know. I’m sorry - ”

“Oh no,” murmured Harry. “No, don’t you ever apologise, John. Call me whatever you wish, dear doctor.”

“I don’t know why I said it, I just - ” John was cut off as Harry’s hand tightened around his neck. “Oh,” he gasped, “Master, please…”

“Yes? What do you want, dear doctor?”

“You – just, you… ”

“Very well,” said Harry. “I shall give you what you want, my dear.”

~

Oh, but this was delicious. This was utterly _delicious._ Even with absolutely no true memories, the Doctor still recognised him as his master, with absolutely no impetus from the Master. You can take the Time Lord from the slut, but you can’t take the slut from the Time Lord…

The Master slammed him against the wall, all pretence of gentleness abandoned. “I could do anything I want to you, couldn’t I, and you wouldn’t utter a word of complaint.”

“Do anything you want,” gasped the Doctor, “anything. _Please._ ” He took a stuttering breath. “Harry… hurt me.”

The Master’s surprise was genuine as he said, “What?”

 “ _Hurt me.”_ The Doctor’s tongue ran across his lips, lightning-fast.

“Oh. Oh, _John.”_ The Master tugged at the Doctor’s hair, who whimpered. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, oh God, yes – ”

“You kinky bastard,” whispered the Master into his ear. “What’s the safeword, darling?”

“Gallifrey.”

Christ, but the Doctor was just throwing bombshell after bombshell at him today. “Gallifrey?” repeated the Master. “Why Gallifrey?”

“Don’t you remember?” smiled the Doctor. “Our imaginary world, when we were children.”

“Yes,” said the Master, pulling himself together. “Yes, of course.” He leaned in, lips ghosting across the Doctor’s neck. “Get on your knees.”

The Doctor shook his head.

The Master slapped him on the cheek, and the Doctor gasped. “I am your master, and you will obey me,” he snarled.

With barely-disguised arousal rippling through him, the Doctor fell to his knees. He slid the Master’s trousers to his ankles, and wrapped his lips around the Master’s shaft. A sharp moan, far more high-pitched than the Master had been aiming for, came from the back of his throat. Although John Smith had said he was a virgin, the Doctor’s experience seemed to be coming to the forefront. Theta Sigma always had been an absolutely wonderful cocksucker.

So wonderful, in fact, that the Master had to curl his hand through his hair and pull him off his cock, shoving him away so he sprawled across the floor. The Master pulled a bottle of olive oil from the cupboard and poured some over his palms before running them over his cock and then yanking down the Doctor’s trousers, sliding a slick finger into his arse.

“Master – oh, my Master -”

The Master’s nails dug into the Doctor’s back, and the Doctor whined. The Master leaned down, erection pressing against the Doctor’s buttock as he whispered in his ear, “Do you want it, my dear doctor? Do you want me to fill you up and fuck you until you’re insensate, until you can’t remember your own name? Until you can’t remember anything but the word _Master?”_

“Oh God, yes, _please - ”_

Even in their hormone-drenched days at the Academy, they had never fucked on the floor. That was something that their inner Time Lord recoiled at, because as unorthodox as they had tried to be, they had never lowered themselves to doing something so taboo.

The Master thrust inside, and the Doctor gave a gasp that verged on a scream. “ _Master!”_

The Master slipped the Doctor’s tie from underneath his collar, and then pulled it across his throat. The Doctor’s body shuddered beneath him as the Master continued to thrust into him, incredibly loud groans coming from the Doctor’s mouth that the Master was sure his neighbours could hear. “Oh, fuck, _Koschei - ”_

The Master made a vocalisation of shock as the Doctor trembled beneath him and then stilled. “Did you just come?” the Master whispered into his ear. “Come without me even touching your cock?”

“Y-yes…”

“You fucking whore.” The Master’s tongue ran from the Doctor’s collarbone to his cheek, and the Doctor’s arms clutched at him weakly as the Master continued to thrust inside him.

“S-so sensitive… _”_

“Are you complaining?”

“No… no, God.. please, my Master…”

The Master let out a moan as he came inside him, the Doctor letting out a pathetic little whimper as the Master nudged his prostate for the last time. The Doctor lay on the wooden floor, panting heavily, and the Master kissed him softly. “What did you call me, just then?”

“Master?” said the Doctor, looking confused.

“No, there was something… something else.”

“Oh, I don’t know, it was all a bit of a blur…”

The Master reached inside the Doctor’s waistcoat pocket, pulling out a silver fobwatch. “This is quite a lovely piece. Where did you get it from?”

“O-oh… you know, I can’t remember…”

The Master opened it.

~

John Smith was dying, and from his ashes rose The Doctor.

The Doctor slapped Harry – or rather, the Master, or rather, _Koschei –_ around the face. “Fucking arsehole!”

The Master smirked. “What, you mean to say you didn’t like it?”

“I-I…” The Doctor gritted his teeth. “Did you just come here to fuck with me? How are you even alive?”

“Long story,” drawled the Master. “I chameleon-arched myself to the very end of the universe, and I ended up as a human scientist who detected a signal from somewhere called Utopia, where I believed I could take human refugees to live a better life… but alas, I was wrong, and there was nothing out there. We were the only ones left.” The Master took a breath. “And then I opened the fobwatch, realised I’d brought an emergency vortex manipulator with me, and configured it to go towards the nearest source of Huon energy in spacetime. I knew it must be your TARDIS, because only you’d be insane enough to trap the entire of Gallifrey – _the entire of Gallifrey! –_ in a pocket universe.”

“What happened to the humans you left behind?”

The Master shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess they just died there. There was nothing else. We were at the very end, the very end of everything. I did not give them Utopia, but I did give them hope.” The Master laughed. “They say chameleon arches bring out your true traits, the traits of your first incarnation. That is what I could have been if it wasn’t for the drums, and if it wasn’t for Death choosing me as her champion.”

The Doctor’s hand closed over the Master’s. “This is what you could be _now.”_

The Master gave a trembling little smile. “Perhaps, Theta. Perhaps.”


End file.
